Flight 29 Down
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: Taylor, Ian, Jory, Abby and the gang are on Flight 29 to Palou for a school camping trip, but when a storm hits, the plane crashes. The group find themselves on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, struggling to survive. With 4 people missing, all of the drama, relationship problems and medical care issues, can they make it home? Can they survive all that comes their way?
1. The Arrival

**For those who has seen the TV show Flight 29 Down and watched all of the episodes, I don't suggest you read this; it will have a lot of the dialogue and things from the show…**

**The characters are OOC majorly btw..**

**This is just to remind everyone of who the characters are:**

**Melissa: Kim**

**Jackson: Jack**

**I forgot Taylor: As herself**

**Eric: Jerry**

**Daley: Milton**

**Lex: As himself**

**Nathan: Eddie**

**Captain Russell: Rudy**

**Abby: As herself**

**Jory: As herself**

**Ian: As himself.**

Kim's POV

This trip is going to be a blast! Me and group of students at school planned a trip to Palou! We all fundraised a lot of money, even more than we needed; which allowed Jack to come along.

He's new to our school, he's only been there for a few weeks, but he seems to keep to himself. He would always sit in the grass in front of a tree and read some sort of small white book.

I'll admit it though; I think he's kind of cute. He's mysterious, everyone seems to be afraid of him, but I'm not; I actually find him interesting.

"I'm not feeling the best." Jerry stands up and crouches over Taylor, making a puking sound while pouring water on her and moving to every person on the plane, continuing his game.

Eddie then stands up as well and does the same.

"Oh grow up!" Taylor shouts, smacking Eddie's arm.

Everyone (but Jack) laughs at their actions until the whole plane seems to have been pushed harshly to the side.

The boys stop their playing and look around, trying to figure out what had happened.

The cockpit door swings open and Rudy looks back at us with an anxious look on his face.

"Everyone buckle up now!"

With that, everyone rushes to their seats and straps themselves in.

"Was that the Engine? Did it break? Can we fly with one engine?" I ask Milton, panicked.

"I don't know."

I turn to the front of the plane where the captain yells into his radio.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" **(I don't know how to spell it)**

Abby screams as the plane begins to fall downwards. Everyone is holding hands and gripping their seats for dear life.

And then… Everything becomes black.

zZz

When I open my eyes, Milton is hovering over me with a worried expression covering his face.

I wince as I sit up slowly, looking around a bit.

Eddie and Lex are outside of the cockpit, talking to the pilot and everyone else isn't here.

I stand up and exit the plane, seeing everyone looking around the beach in front of me.

"This is such a cheesy airport." Taylor complains, turning towards Jerry.

"Where are we?" I question, walking towards Taylor and Jerry with Eddie following close behind me.

"Who cares, look at the water! I'm going in!" Jerry yells, running for the water with Taylor right on his tail.

"Let's just go look around." Eddie suggests.

"Hopefully we aren't too off course, so someone can find us soon." I pause once I see the broken engine with black smoke rising into the air.

"We're lucky to be anywhere." Eddie mumbles, turning towards me.

zZz

"Okay, everyone come here!" Milton yells, catching everyone's attention as he exits the plane.

Everyone runs over immediately, curious as to what he has to say.

"Everyone put a hat on, nobody wants heat stroke." He puts a hat on Lex's head and turns towards Taylor, offering her one.

"I want highlights." Taylor pushes his hand away and walks off towards the beach.

"Jack?" He offers.

Jack only pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head and walks off with a bag in hand.

zZz

"I'm no camp counsellor," Rudy pauses.

"You're not much of a pilot either." Taylor speaks up, walking past him.

"I saved us." Rudy defends.

"Yeah, you've got the landing part down, but the flying needs a little work." Jerry comments.

"Who cares, it's done, just please tell us where we are?" I ask, really wanting to get some answers.

"Well uh… technically… I don't know." Rudy sighs.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yells simultaneously.

"Okay look, a storm came around and I tried getting out of it, but everywhere I turned, things just kept getting worse. I was flying blind for 3 hours!"

"So technically you got us lost!" Jerry complains, waving his hands in the air slightly in anger.

"I kept us in the air!" Rudy fights back. "Then lightning hit one of the engines and it must of torn open a fuel line and… I had to bring her down."

"And the radio doesn't work." Milton comments.

"Sure, the radio works, but it has to be in range of another radio… it's not."

"So that means… we're real lost." I comment, looking around.

"But we're not going to be here that long right?" Taylor crosses her arms.

"Isn't there something like a homing becan or something?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah sure, emergency positioning radio becans; satellites can find their exact location."

"That's great!" Milton shouts standing up.

"Yeah, we don't have one of those." Rudy rubs his temples.

"Are you even a pilot? Jerry comments.

Rudy chuckles a bit. "It's okay… I've been in worse messes than this!"

"Oh, fabuu!" Jerry mumbles sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm going to go inland. Look around for a while." Rudy throws his cigar to the ground.

"No. No, no, no, bad idea!" Eddie yells, standing up and walking towards Rudy. "We need to stay together."

"Why? For all we know, there could be a resort past those trees." Rudy says, pointing to the trees.

"Really? I hope there's a Starbucks!" Taylor smiles happily.

"You guys, I _really_ think we should stay together."

"Oh, and where'd you learn that? In boy scouts?" Jerry comments sarcastically.

"I think he should go! We need to know what's out there!" Milton gives his opinion, smiling.

"Yeah, and what if he gets hurt?" Eddie crosses his arms, showing how serious he is.

"And what if help is just a few yards away?" Milton counters.

"I'll go with him!" Jory stands up, brushing her shorts off.

"Yeah, me too!" Ian volunteers.

"Yeah, we'll be safer in a group!" Abby then stands up.

"Alrighty then, let's go."

zZz

Lex's POV

I'm walking along the shore line to see how high the tide gets, if it gets too high… we may have a problem.

A wave crashes down on the sand and moves towards me so I run away from it but watch to see how far it gets.

It's pretty far, and since we went through a storm, it may only get worse.

zZz

No one's POV

"I disconnected the power so there's no fire, but don't touch nothing!" Rudy yells as he exits the small plane.

"We're with you sir!" Jory yells smiling.

"What's with the packs?"

"Well who knows how long we'll be gone right?" Abby explains.

"I do, a couple of hours; tops." Rudy walks off and stops abruptly turning around. Abby stops as she almost runs into him, making Jory and Ian stop unexpectedly bumping into each other.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous." Rudy turns around and begins walking again.

"Hey, captain crunch, can you get me a sandwich when you get to the resort?" Jerry asks, sitting up from lying down on a towel in the sand.

"Oh, and get me a latte; no fat!" Taylor instructs.

Rudy only rolls his eyes.

"We should be working together." Eddie comments as he watches the group walk into the forest.

"We are working together." Milton argues.

"Hey, there's something you should know." Lex walks up to the two.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie asks, his attention still on Milton. "We'll see."

"Yeah, we will."

With that the two walk off, leaving Lex there alone.

zZz

Kim's POV

"Milton's trying to starve us!" Jerry accuses, pointing at Milton angrily.

"I am not! We have got to conserve food." Milton defends himself as everyone surrounds us.

"Says who?" Taylor argues, obviously hungry.

"You know what she's right Jerry." Eddie steps in, helping Milton out.

"I don't need help Eddie." Milton argues.

Okay… this is getting out of hand.

"I'm just trying to back you up!" Eddie complains angrily. Now everyone is looking at Milton, as everyone seems to be mad at him.

"I don't need back up!" Milton then turns towards Taylor, completely annoyed with everything going on.

"Eddie, you aren't in charge here." Taylor comments rudely, with a mean look on her face.

"Uh, nobody's in charge here!" Jerry chuckles a bit.

"Guys can I please say something?" Lex begs, as it's urgent.

"I'm the one who's been setting up camp all day!" Milton yells.

"Guys, we shouldn't argue!" I try to help, but nobody is listening to anyone really.

When everyone continues to argue I step back and squeeze my eyes shut tightly, as the noise everyone is causing is giving me a headache.

I keep backing up until the noise stops. I open my eyes and see Jack standing beside the group and a tall almost staff-like branch sticking out of the ground in the middle of the group.

"Lex has something to say." Jack pushes Lex forward.

"Whoa he just talked!" Jerry gasped in shock. "Yet another crazy twist."

"Thank you." Lex turns back to the group and I make my way over. "I don't mean to interrupt, but, the airplane is our life-raft. Besides our gear, there is a ton of stuff on board that we could use, like first-aid kits and tools and stuff from the cargo bay."

"Yeah… that's so interesting." Jerry comments sarcastically. Jack gives him a look and Jerry looks a bit frightened. "Yeah, just… just finish."

"The plane itself can help us too, there's fuel and batteries and once there's planes coming over, they'll see the plane before they see us."

"Well what's your point Lex?" Milton asks, confused.

"I tried to calculate is exactly… but it's hard. The storm we flew through is only going to make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Taylor asks worried, leaning forward, wanting to know the answer.

"The tide's coming in. Those sticks are roughly the high water line." Lex explains, gesturing to the stick nearby, that happens to be very close to the plane. "So that means-"

"That means when the tide comes in, the plane floats away." Eddie interjects, in sudden realization. "With everything that we need to stay alive."

Lex nods sadly as everyone takes in the information.

I begin to worry; I hope we have enough time to think of something…

"But we're not going to be here that long right?" Taylor pauses looking around the group and waiting for an answer. _"Right?"_

zZz

"Well so what if we lose the plane? It's not like it flies anymore." Taylor shrugs her shoulders.

"We really have to do something." Lex paces back and forth between the group.

"Well, how much time do we have?" Milton asks, gripping the young boy's shoulders to stop him from pacing.

"Give or take… an hour?"

"An hour? Why didn't you say anything before?" Jerry asks angrily, yet worried at the same time.

"That's a joke _right?" _ Lex snaps angrily, crossing his arms.

"Okay, everyone, gather around." I call out, catching everyone's attention. Everyone huddles into a circle around me.

"Okay, Milton, Lex, Taylor, start getting everything out of the plane. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, go gather as many vines as you can!" I instruct. As soon as everyone knows their jobs, they run off quickly.

I run to the plane as fast as I can, and run inside and look for the rope.

I look through different bins and cases until I find the thick brown rope. I grab it and run outside the plane and to the front of it, crouching on the soft sand and looking upwards into the plane.

There's a hole in front of the plane and I pull the rope through it carefully.

Jack, Jerry and Eddie are coming around here and there, dropping some vines in front of me.

After a while they all stop and sit beside me and I yank on the thick rope multiple times to see if it's strong enough.

"Is this enough?" Jack questions, leaning on his knees since he was tired.

I pick up the vines and pull on each end, ripping them in two. I sigh.

"No, but I can fix that." I hand three different ends of vines to Jack and begin braiding them. When I'm some he takes it and tugs on it, finding it strong.

"What's so special about that? I've been braiding since I was two." Taylor flips her blonde hair behind her shoulder, smiling proudly.

"Okay, you're on." Eddie hands her some vines.

zZz

"Okay, you ready?" I yell back to everyone behind me.

I stand in front of the small plane, checking to make sure all of the ropes and vines are secured onto the plane.

I turn back and everyone nods.

"Okay, let's do this." I get up and jog back to everyone, picking up the rope as everyone else picks up a vine or rope.

"Ready?" Milton calls. "Pull!"

"No! Wait! It's too heavy! Just wait!" Lex yells, making everyone confused as to what to do.

"For what?" I ask.

"For that!" A wave crashes down and the plane begins to float. "PULL!" Lex yells at the top of his lungs.

Everyone pulls immediately, knowing how important this is, and how hard it will be.

We all grunt as we pull, as the plane is extremely heavy, but the plane moves.

The plane slowly moves farther and farther away from the shoreline.

When it is far enough we all drop the rope and cheer, hugging each other tightly. I only smile slightly, as my hands are burning.

"You okay, Kim?" Eddie asks, touching my arm slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just need some time to adjust I guess… I'm gonna go for a walk, you know, clear my mind." I manage a smile.

He nods and I turn away, accidentally bumping into Jack's chest.

"Sorry" I mumble, moving to the side and walking off. I walk until I know I'm out of sight and I run up to the ocean as many different waves crash down onto the smooth sand before retreating back into the salty ocean.

I pull my hands out of my pockets and slowly open them, discovering my hands had rope burns and were bleeding a bit.

"Shoot." I mumble, bringing my hands down into the water, wincing as they stung when the water touched them.

I bite my lip as I hold my hands under the water.

"You should put some cream on that." I jump backwards when I hear the voice.

"Jack, you scared me!" I put my hand to my chest quickly but pull it away, as it hurt.

Jack's expression doesn't change. "Seriously, you should get something for that. The first aid kit is on the plane." He states before walking off.

This guy is so confusing.

zZz

"We're not going to be here that long, right? Right?" Taylor yet again asks.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Jack points towards Rudy, Abby, Jory and Ian.

"Get nice and comfy kids, there ain't no resort in that jungle."

**Sorry, this took so long! There will be more kick moments in the next chapter!**

**It is kind of like eventual kick but not at the same time… it's hard to explain.**


	2. The Quest For Fire

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of Flight 29 Down! There isn't much Kick in this episode, but there is more than last chapter. Trust me, their relationship will grow over time. This story will have about 30 chapters in total, one chapter for every episode. **

* * *

Flight 29 Down Episode 2: The Quest for Fire

"Head's up kids." Rudy calls out, walking towards Abby, Ian and Jori. "Here," He begins passing out packages of food to each of them. "I want you to make room for these."

Abby suddenly stands up when Rudy hands her the package. "Is this meat?"

"Yeah." Rudy answers.

Abby hesitates before speaking. "I'm a vegan."

"A who?" Rudy asks, obviously not wanting to put up with the 'nonsense'.

"I don't eat meat." Abby explains.

"Really? Well I don't eat any vegetables so what does that make me?" He questions, arms crossed.

"A meathead?" Abby smiles, knowing she got the better of him.

"Touche."

Rudy makes his way over to his equipment and begins packing.

"This is not right, we should be sticking together." Eddie states.

"This island is huge! There could be a weather station, a camp, or a fancy resort on the north shore and we could be sitting here doing nothing and nobody would come out here looking for us, so we go!" rudy finalizes as he zips up his bag and stands up.

"He's right, we have to know what's on the island." Milton speaks up. "i think it's a great idea."

"Okay, well I don't. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Eddie questions, unsure.

Rudy looks up in the sky, "we only have a couple of hours of sun left. Sitting still makes me nervous."

"Splitting up makes me nervous." Eddie sighs, turning towards Milton.

"How long are you gonna be?" Milton asks.

"I have no idea." Rudy answers almost immediately. "Covering this place could take days."

"Woah, woah, days?" Eddie shrieks. "What if a rescue plane shows up, and you're out there lost in the jungle?"

"then we go looking for them!" Milton defends.

"look, junior. I don't want to scare you or anything, but we're so off course, the chances of a plane buzzing by anytime soon are slim." Rudy says.

"I thought you didn't want to scare me?" Eddie crosses his arms, fear in his expressions.

"Well we have to do something before the food runs out and we start losing our strength." Rudy explains.

"Okay, again with the scaring!"

"Eddie just lighten up, alright?" Milton speaks up once again.

"No! What if they get lost?"

"We're all lost!" Milton defends himself.

"Huh, funny. Look everything I know about survival says that we should stay together."

"And you know so much, because?" Milton rolls his eyes at Eddie.

"Because I was a boy scout!"

"We're not earning badges here okay? This is real."

Eddie sighs. "Yeah, well why makes you an expert?"

"Common sense!" milton yells. "I don't need a handbook to tell me what to do! That's why I'm in charge."

"You're not in charge!" Eddie shouts, pointing his finger at Milton.

"Eddie, I'm class president, remember? I beat you."

"By ten votes!"

"Whatever!"

"You arrange the first dance, I'll help s survive." Eddie snaps.

"You know what, let's just see who the captain thinks should be in charge."

The two look over to where the captain was once gathering his things, only to find he and his things are gone. They both look in the distance where the captain, Ian, Abby and Jori all walk towards the jungle.

They run after the group and stop in front of the captain. "While you're gone who do you think should be in charge?" Eddie asks.

"Why don't I just let you two figure that out, may the best dork or dorkette win." Rudy pats them on the back and continues on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines." Jerry jokes.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Okay so the first thing we need to do is start a signal fire. It will give us heat, light-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Light? We're not going to be here when it's dark are we?" Taylor complains, looking at everyone for an answer. "Well, are-are we?"

"fire is important, but if we're going to spend the night we have to make camp somewhere safe." Milton speaks up, breaking the tension.

"Look didn't you hear me? I'm not spending the night here." Taylor finalizes before walking off.

"is there a chance, she's not as clueless as we think?" Jerry asks.

"Lex, come help me find us a camp sight." Milton asks his little brother.

"Uh, yeah okay." Lex joins his bother. "You too Kim."

"Wait. How many people do you need?" Eddie crosses his arms in anger.

"Maybe I should just help Eddie start a fire." I speak up.

"Fine, I'm sure he needs the help." Miltons smirks before walking off with his little brother.

"Jerry, you can go look for some firewood." Eddie instructs.

"Gee, can I? I'll get right on that." Jerry smiles and leans back against a nearby tree.

"Don't burn down the jungle." Milton punches Eddie in the shoulder lightly.

"Don't get lost!"

Every splits begins splitting up and I begin to follow Eddie, but I look back at Jack, noticing he isn't given a job. Nobody really wants to be around him, because he's mysterious, but I'm kind of curious about him. I want to know what he's hiding, or at least why he acts the way he does.

* * *

"Do you think we'll be here long?" I ask Eddie, as we pick up firewood to bring to camp.

Eddie pauses and looks around a bit. "Nah, they'll find us."

I look out the ocean. "But the captain said we're way off course."

"Just means that it might take a day or two."

"You really think so?" I ask, uncertain.

"Yeah. Yeah don't worry, we're cool."

I smile and we continue picking up firewood.

* * *

No one's POV

"I checked this place out earlier, I think it's perfect." Milton explains to his little brother.

The siblings had walked to where Milton thought would be a good place to set up camp.

"what do you think?" Milton asks his brother.

"Well, we want it to be close to the beach, but safe from high tide. We want to be protected from rain, but still have some some sun so things don't get moldy. Then there's the chance of animals-"

"Alright Stop." Milton interrupts. "I don't want a lecture here okay? Is this spot good or not?"

"Well, no."

"Okay, where do you think we should set up camp?"

"Back in the airplane." Lex states.

Milton sighs and sits down, leaning against a tree. "I think this place is perfect.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Do we have matches?" I ask Eddie as we finish setting up the wood.

"We have friction. You see what we do, is we rub these sticks back and forth until it gets hot enough the ignite the kindling." Eddie explains.

"Really, that works?" I ask in disbelief.

"Sure, but uh… you might wanna check the gear in case there's something else we could use." Eddie chuckles.

"Something else like… matches?" I laugh.

"Just in case." Eddie joins in my laughter.

* * *

No One's POV

"You know Jerry, you're the only one I trust here." Taylor flirts.

"Really?" He asks, turning his head towards her slightly.

"Sure, because you're smart. While everyone else is running around trying to be important, you're still here, saving your strength. That's very clever."

"when we get back, I can definitely see us hanging out." She smiles. "I think you should go over there and et us some water."

"Done." He smiles before getting up and leaving.

Taylor only smirks, rolling her eyes before picking up her magazine and flipping the page.

* * *

Kim's POV

search throughout he different containers and bins round the plane, looking for any sign of matches. I continue looking for about ten minutes before I finally find them in a blue bin with the first aid kit and a bunch of rags.

"YES!" I smile happily.

Jerry comes into sight and I stand up, holding the pack of matches in my hand. "I have searched through everything in this wreck and found the one and only pack of matches!"

"Great, yes, that's awesome! I'm so happy, I'm going to celebrate!" Jerry shouts before opening the cooler full of bottles of water and taking two. "Keep up that good work!"

"thanks! Hey, wait. You can't take that!" quickly put the matches in my breast pocket and follow Jerry as he jogs off.

* * *

No one's POV

Lex feels the damp ground or where his brother Milton thinks they should set up camp.

"Don't be a geek. This place is perfect!" Milton smiles. "the only problem is that the ground is a little damp."

"Yeah, well, that's my problem. We don't want to live on damp ground."

"Why not?" Milton asks.

"Well, things live in damp ground."

"Like what?"

"Well, like…THAT!" Lex point the the bug on Milton's leg.

Milton shrieks. "What is that!"

"Calm down, it's only a leach."

"Only a leach! It's disgusting, is it poisonous?" Milton asks, still nervous.

"No, all they do is suck your blood."

"Lex!"

"It's okay, there's only one of them, how much blood can it get?"

Milton turn his leg more, only to discover more leaches latched onto his leg.

Milton stands up and screams before running off, Lex following.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Jerry! Jerry!" I chase after jerry as he continues to walk away with two water bottles. "you can't take the drinking water!"

"Why not? it's for drinking isn't it?" Jerry counters, continuing to walk away.

"Well Milton hasn't figured out how to split it up yet!"

"Stop doing what everyone tells you to do. Why don't you think for yourself? Tropical island, and you haven't even gone swimming yet. Try to have a little fun, will ya." Jerry chuckles.

"What's going on?" Taylor speaks up.

"Kim's afraid to go swimming." Jerry laughs.

"I am not!" I defend.

"Well then you sure don;t know how to have fun." Taylor laughs.

"I can have fun, watch." I quickly take off my shoes and socks and run into the water, splashing around, trying to show the two that I can have fun.

When I see Eddie walking up to Jerry and Taylor I quickly make my way out of the water and back over to the now group of three.

"Hey did, you find any of those matches?" Eddie asks.

right when he asks me about the matches my smile disappears. I just remembered I hd put them in my pocket. I had went swimming with them in my pocket.

I slowly pull the matches out of my pocket and I frown. "I'm sorry."

"Uh oh, party is over." Jerry states while walking away with Taylor.

"there are more right?" Eddie asks.

"No… This is it." I frown.

"you're telling me that you just ruined our only matches?" Eddie yells.

I back away from him. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Tell that to everyone else when they're freezing tonight." Eddie snaps, before stomping away.

No One's POV

Little did Kim know that Jack was watching everything go down, and watched as Kim, sunk to the ground, sadness written in her expression as Eddie walked away.

* * *

Kim's POV

I make my way to the plane, still upset that I let everyone down. I go inside the plane and begin looking for more matches, only to find nothing.

"I'm such an idiot." I tell myself, sitting down on the ground.

"Did Eddie tell you that?"

I jump at the sudden voice. "Jack?" I ask, unsure.

Jack stands up from a plane seat in front of me and sits down next to me.

"I know you didn't mean to do it." Jack states.

I nod, unsure of what to say.

"Listen I can help with the fire."

"Really?" I ask, a smile appearing on my face. Jack pulls out a lighter from his pocket and smiles slightly. "Yes!" I beam and lean towards him to give him a hug, but think twice and back away awkwardly. "Sorry."

Jack shrugs and we leave for where Eddie must be struggling to make a fire.

* * *

No One's POV

"What do we do?" Milton asks, still freaking out like a girl.

"there are two way to get them off. We can get them off with a hot stick or when they get their fill of blood, they'll simply drop off."

Milton looks at his brother once more before screaming and running off again.

* * *

"How's it going?" Jerry asks.

Eddie stops fiddling with the two sticks. "Do you see fire?"

"No."

"That's how it's going." Eddie states before rubbing the sticks together again, trying to make a fire.

"Look, it wasn't all Kim's fault about the matches." Jerry sits down next to Eddie.

"Did somebody push her in?"

"No, no, it's just… she didn't mean to do it."

Eddie sighs. "I know she didn't mean to do it, but we're in trouble here, we can't be making bonehead moves like that."

"Right, no bonehead moves." Jerry confirms.

* * *

Kim's POV

"We want to help." I state as Jack and I arrive to where Eddie and Jerry sit as Eddie continues to try and create a fire.

"Okay, I got it pretty hot, maybe you could just finish it off, I'm getting kind of tired." Eddie tells Jack.

"Listen I got a better way of starting a fire." Jack speak up, only to be interrupted by Eddie.

"No seriously, it's almost done."

Jack sighs and looks at me before shrugging and continuing what Eddie started.

Milton and Lex run to the scene, and Milton seems to be freaking out. "We need a fire, now." Milton states.

"Now it's important?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, sort of." Lex states as Milton shows the leg covered in leaches, earning groans of disgust from everyone. "A hot stick from the fire will make them drop off."

"Can those things do any damage?" Jack asks Lex.

"No, they're not poisonous, just blood thirty." Lex explains.

Everyone began to work on making a fire for about and hour or so until everyone seemed to give up.

"Are you ready to listen to someone else?" Jack asks Eddie.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Eddie sighs.

"Good." Jack then pulls out the lighter he showed me earlier and everyone's faces light up.

We successfully got all of the leaches off of Milton's leg just as the sun began setting and we all discovered something we can all do. There is a video camera, which we can all use to make video diaries, something no one will ever see, something we can express our feelings to, something we can watch later on if we get off this island. We can use them to make memories.

I lean against a tree as the sun goes down, watching as it gets darker and darker.

End of Day 1.


End file.
